That Cute Little Mage
by COOKIECHEESEMAN
Summary: Erk has a crush on "that cute little mage", Nino, and Serra knows it. How will Serra convince Erk to express his feelings to Nino? Shameless meddling, of course! Cute ErkxNino, plus Serra providing the shameless meddling.


That Cute Little Mage

"So you have a crush on that cute little mage, Erky? I'm surprised!" Serra teases Erk, playfully jabbing his side and winking. "And you want me to help get you guys together? I'd love to!"

"That's not even close to what I said..." Erk mumbles as he rubs his forehead in frustration, but he knows that his words are falling on deaf ears. All he said is that he's starting to develop a crush on 'that cute little mage', Nino; he has absolutely no intention of Serra helping him get closer to her. It will only lead to embarrassment and probably rejection. Either way, though, he knows that Serra isn't going to take no for an answer anyway.

"Alright, so I need you to tell me exactly what you like about Nino. That way, I can develop a plan based on correct information!"

Surprisingly, Serra's advice actually seems viable, so Erk puts his mind to work, trying to transform his feelings into words. He's never really thought about what it is about her that he likes; he just knows that he likes her for who she is.

"I can't..."

"WHAT?" Serra shouts. "How can you not come up with anything? SHE'S YOUR CRUSH! You know how crushed she would feel if she heard this conversation? I can envision it now..."

"Please don't..."

Clearing her throat, widening her eyes, and bursting into a giant smile, Serra starts to imitate Nino with startling accuracy, speaking in a higher pitched voice: "'Oh! My tutor likes me? Wow! I've never had a crush before... maybe I like him too! Let's see... oh! He's talking about me! Wait... he says that he likes me, but he's not sure why? Did I make a bad impression on him? I must be inadequate for him...' THAT is exactly what she is going to do, Erky! So you'd BETTER come up with something!"

After a frustratingly long five minutes of thinking, Erk fails to come up with anything once again, and an exasperated Serra simply sighs and shakes her head in irritation. "Still nothing?" she asks, and Erk sadly shakes his head. "Well, I hope you're happy. You've just made an innocent little girl cry; a girl who only thought the world of you."

Erk suddenly becomes painfully aware of the soft sobbing behind him, and he turns around to find a distraught Nino sobbing behind a tree. Instantly feeling guilty, he stutters, "why... why didn't you..."

"I knew you had a crush on her, and when Nino came to me to ask for help to get closer to you, I hatched the perfect plan," she laments, scowling angrily at Erk with her arms crossed. "I'd get you to admit your feelings and make her feel good for showing her the truth in your feelings, but I see the plan has failed. I hope you're happy."

Huffing, Serra leaves the scene and Erk is left alone with a crying Nino, unsure about how to handle the situation. Even though he believes that Nino heard the entire conversation, it is still going to be difficult for him to try and calm her down. Giving himself a few minutes to think, he finally breathes in deeply and walks towards her, planting himself on the other side of the tree where she is sitting.

"Nino..." he starts, "you know I like you, but... we don't know each other well enough yet for me to really understand why. If we take the time to strengthen our relationship... maybe, go for a bite to eat together, things like that... I'll truly know what it is I like about you. Would you consider..."

He pauses as he speaks, trying to find the courage to finish his sentence: "...the two of us becoming... a couple?"

"Huh?" Nino murmurs, and she turns around to face Erk, her face still very teary, yet completely clueless. When she registers that it is Erk, however, her face brightens into a smile. "Oh! Hello Erk! I didn't see you there. I was told by Serra to sit behind this tree and peel these onions..."

_She was peeling ONIONS this whole time?!_

"...and then something good would happen to me, Serra said. Seeing you always makes me happy; is that what she meant?" she giggles, small tears slowly falling down her face. "What were you saying? I missed it."

"Er..." Erk stutters, wringing his hands nervously, "I was just asking you... if you would become my... girlfriend?"

Nino's eyes beam in ecstasy and she wraps her arms excitedly around Erk, squeezing him tight. "Really? I would love to! I thought only I had these feelings..."

Even though Erk is completely inexperienced with girls, he certainly can tell that Nino is genuinely happy. He decides it best to simply hug her back, awkward as it may be for him. The gesture only gives Nino reason to hold him tighter, and as he reflects on his suddenly good fortune regarding his cute little mage, he eventually rolls his eyes when he notices Serra observing the two of them, mischievously winking at Erk.

Given the result of her meddling, however, Erk decides to let it go. Just this once.

THE END

* * *

Author's Notes

No guest reviews, please! Serra will scold you otherwise!

This fic is for AnonymousSpeed! He requested two pairings a while ago, but for some reason, I forgot to put them on my list. It wasn't until a month later that the issue was resolved. At least one of them is written now! While there is almost no rhyme or reason (other than inspiration) that will impel me to write a specific pairing, I'm glad I get to make it up to him now for my mistake!

ANYTHING Erk and Serra is fun to write. But alas, Serra is not the sweetheart of choice this time, right? She had her chance with Erk in Her Smile, and I'm sure they're living happily ever after with their daughter there. Now, Erk and Nino can push towards that status! Nino is just SO CUTE! And Serra's meddling... fooling Erk with onions? Hilarious!

It took me forever to decide what genre (other than romance) to put this in. I hope I chose the right one!

Time to finish up Mutual Respect! I'm really looking forward to write something that's not AGOH or a request in the future, though. Those are still fun to write, of course, but I still have my own ideas I need to express!


End file.
